A Light In The Darkness
by ministryofmadeline
Summary: They had both lost the most important person in their lives. Their best friends. But then they found each other and understood that they would be okay. Set - Post-Battle of Hogwarts
1. Andromeda's Letter

_Dear Madeline,_

 _I know this is out of the blue but it is urgent that I write to you. As you know, Dora got married a few months ago, but what you don't know is that she also had a baby! A little boy, Teddy. Now for the bad news. Nymphadora and Remus were killed on May 2nd and I am left alone to raise my grandson. I know you are coming back to England soon and it would mean the world to me if you stopped by once and awhile to help with Teddy. He spends a lot of time with his godparents Harry and Ginny as well. Ginny's family has a Sunday dinner every week and I think it would be good if you went, to get to know them. I know that this is a lot to ask for, but you were Nymphadora's best friend and I know how much it would mean to her. Please owl me back as soon as you can._

 _Thank You, Andromeda_

I couldn't believe my eyes. My best friend had died in the war. Once I read Andromeda's letter, I knew I had to get back to England as soon as possible. I would do whatever it takes to raise little Teddy as best as I could. However, as I was planning my letter back to Andromeda, the shock really started to kick in. Tonks is dead. My best friend, _Dead. She is never coming back_. The tears started flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall and I fell to the floor, just crying. But I knew I had to be strong, so I wrote back to Andromeda.

 _Dear Andromeda,_

 _I am devastated and in complete shock. Thank you for writing to me as quickly as you did. Of course I will help with Teddy! I'm flying back to England tomorrow and I can't wait to meet him. Also, I can't wait to meet the Weasleys. Just please let them know that I'm coming and that I will be there for the dinner on Sunday. I will see you and Teddy soon._

 _Love, Madeline x._

I'm going back to England.

Hello! This is another story of mine that I hope you enjoy!

love, madeline x.


	2. Gred Without Forge

_George's POV_

 _Emptiness._ Complete and utter emptiness is what I've been feeling for the past month. Life without Fred isn't a life worth living. Yeah I know I have the rest of my family and friends, but it just doesn't feel right without him. I haven't opened the shop since, _it_ happened, and I do not plan on running it without Fred. Ron has offered to help, which I am grateful for, but I had to decline. The only time I see my family is on Sundays when we have dinner at the burrow. I don't even want to go most of the time but I know how much it means to Mum, and I don't want to make her even more upset. Next to me, Fred's passing affected Mum the most. We all have to be very careful when we mention Fred because if we say too much, Mum starts bawling and excuses herself to another room until she calms down. I have a feeling she goes to mine and Fred's old room and just looks at all of his old things. And if I'm honest, I tear up listening to my brothers and sister talk about Fred. I tell stories too, but not very often. I feel like everyone has someone to grieve with, Mum has Dad, Bill has Fleur, Percy has Audrey, Ron has Hermione, Ginny has Harry. Also, Charlie has the dragons but they're in Romania, so. I have no one I can talk one on one with about Fred without feeling uncomfortable is some way. The only person I can really talk to about Fred, is Fred. Yes, I talk to Fred still because I feel like he can hear me and he has always been the only person to fully understand me. And call me crazy, but when I talk to him, I _swear_ to Merlin that he talks back.

* _tap tap tap*_

I look out my window to see that my owl has a letter for me. It's probably from Mum reminding me of the family dinner in a few days. I let him in, give him a treat, and open the letter. It turns out I was right, it is from Mum.

 _Dear Georgie,_

 _Just writing to tell you that we are going to be having two special guests at dinner this Sunday. Teddy is coming this week, but he isn't coming with Harry, he's coming with Tonk's old friend, Madeline. Andromeda contacted her and told her the news about Remus and Tonks and asked if she wanted to help with Teddy once she got back to England. You see, after graduating from Hogwarts, Madeline went to America to live for a while. But Andromeda knew she was coming back soon so she wrote to her. Oh Georgie, I've written to her myself and she seems like such a lovely girl! I know she will get along wonderfully with everyone and will be an amazing mother figure for Teddy! See you Sunday dear._

 _Love, Mummy._

Madeline. I'm pretty sure i've heard Tonks mention her before, but nothing distinct comes to mind. I can't say I'm too thrilled for another person to come into my life, hear about Fred, and pity me. I get a piece of paper and a muggle pen to write back to Mum.

 _Hi Mum,_

 _Thanks for writing. Glad to see Teddy and meet the new girl._

 _-George_

I give the letter to my owl and tell him to fly to The Burrow and that it's for Mum. There's still a couple more days til Sunday dinner. So i guess I'll just stay in my flat until it's time to leave.


End file.
